


heaven is a place on earth with you

by solarhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i don't know what this is it's just a mess but i wrote it to make myself happy so, it is very short, taeyong is a pianist, they're in their late twenties in this btw, yuta is a painter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarhyuck/pseuds/solarhyuck
Summary: there's a little of taeyong in every painting.





	heaven is a place on earth with you

It's a beautiful winter morning when Yuta wakes up. There's a fresh layer of snow on the fire escape outside their apartment, the ice crystals absorbing the sunlight so that it was glittering. Yuta honestly preferred hot weather, but he couldn't deny that the way the sun made the snow sparkle was pretty. He's an artist, he should appreciate the beauty in everything, but when he trudges over from the window to the easel and stack of finished paintings in the corner of the studio apartment, he has really only found one thing so beautiful that he couldn't stop painting it. Only one other person could look at them and know, though.

The one on the easel was unfinished, the oil paint still drying from the day before. Flowers were painted in obnoxiously bright colours as a background, not really detailed flowers but enough to now that they were actual flowers. More in the middle they were painted in softer colours, in a more detailed way. Yuta grimaced as he mentally admitted to himself that he had spent way too much time on the flowers in the middle and way too little on the others. He subconsciously nibbled on his bottom lip as he picked up one of his paintbrushes. Before he could dip it into some of the paint he had forgotten out the day before, two arms snaked around his torso and a gentle kiss was placed at the bottom of his neck.

"You shouldn't paint without your glasses on," Taeyong murmured, voice rough with sleep as he placed his chin on Yuta's shoulder to observe the painting. He hummed quietly in content when Yuta put down the brush again to place his hands over Taeyong's, softly rubbing his thumbs over his boyfriend's palms.

"Mhm, I know." Yuta turned his head to the side to glance at Taeyong, who was still looking at the painting with a small smile on his face.

"You're painting me again," he whispered, eyes wide as they scanned the unfinished painting. It was entirely flowers, all of it, but Taeyong wasn't wrong. The flowers in softer colours weren't in different colours that made it look like a hidden face, but Taeyong was in it. He moved one of the arms he had around Yuta to hover his fingers over a spot on the canvas, "That slightly darker flower is the scar by my eye, and these flowers with the purple undertone are my eye, right?"

Yuta hummed a quiet confirmation, his chest swelling with adoration when Taeyong's whole face lit up. He would never get tired of the look on Taeyong's face when he found a piece of himself in Yuta's art. It wasn't because he was narcissistic or anything, but because he knew that Yuta only painted Taeyong because of how much they loved each other. It was like how Taeyong's songs had gotten increasingly less depressing since he had met Yuta.

Before they met, Taeyong had been very lonely. His only friend, Johnny, was in America for a year for an internship, and he hadn't spoken to his family since his high school graduation. So he was all alone in Seoul, with only the piano at a nice bar to keep himself from spiralling too far. The owner had been kind enough to let Taeyong step in when her pianist had quit suddenly, and even years later he still played there regularly. Joohyun had had a soft spot for him and had seen how lonely he had been, so she asked her girlfriend to bring her friends from art class to the bar one day. One of those friends had turned out to be Yuta. Yuta, who had stumbled over his own words when he tried to compliment Taeyong's musical skill.

Yuta hadn't been much better off before he met Taeyong. He had been okay, he had friends he really liked, but he had no inspiration anymore. No will to paint. He hadn't told anyone, but he had been considering dropping out and moving back to Osaka to work at his family's restaurant. He could live with the pity and the I-told-you-so's, he tried to tell himself, but then he had met Taeyong. Taeyong who made Yuta want to paint a hundred paintings to properly capture his beauty. Taeyong, who had looked at pictures of Yuta's paintings in wonder, but still managed to see that his latest ones lacked something. He had been honest, something that Yuta's own friends hadn't even been about it when he said that he felt something was missing in his art.

And now, almost five years later, they live in a crappy, but spacious, studio apartment together. They don't have much, most of the money they have over after groceries and bills go to their arts, but they wouldn't change a thing. It was crappy, but it was their space.

Taeyong realized after a while that they had been standing in silence to look at the painting for a bit too long, so he moved one of his arms so he could poke Yuta in the side with his fingers, earning a choked squeal from him. He laughed as Yuta pushed him off of him, but stopped to coo when he saw the other pouting. Yuta stopped pouting to grin, loving the sight of his boyfriend so happy that his cheeks were flushed.

"I love you," he said and mentally decided to get him back for the tickling later. Taeyong smiled and reached for Yuta's arms to pull him closer, pecking him on the lips when he was close enough.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha i forgot how to end things
> 
> uhhh not sure what this was other than a mess but! i hope u enjoyed it. my twitter (it's for au's bc i don't wanna say my personal one) is @ncityyaus if u wanna go there and yell at me or read those au's. (also, no. i don't know how to make my twitter a direct link here so just search it if u wanna)


End file.
